Royal Bastard
by R3ACH4theSky
Summary: Planet Vegeta AU! She loathed Saiyans. She swore she would rid the Earth of their infestation, but instead she finds herself enslaved to one. Trunks knew that as a half-breed he had no royal legitimacy, but the opportunity to prove his father arises in the form of this riotous girl. Will either reach their goal? or will they both die trying.


Even now as she traveled admittedly exposed, shackled in uncomfortable iron to other bare-skinned women, Ashia strode with dignity. She would never let them see her pain in her walk.

Even though bystanders violated every square inch of her with their wandering eyes, Aisha held her chin high in the air. She would show nothing but confidence.

Even with men and women alike yelling orders and curses at her chained row, she drowned them out and marveled at the beautiful Earth around her.

She absentmindedly smiled at the sight of the blue clouds in the sky, and mulled over how each curvature of a cloud was strikingly unique.

"So gorgeous." the young woman breathed.

She wanted, more than anything, to free her people so that they could reach those clouds once again.

Suddenly a meaty hand clamped over her face.

"You'd be wise not to hold this line up- _or not even the King can save your pathetic ass._" A gruff voice hissed before Aisha's head was thrown forward in the line, causing her stride to slightly falter.

Immediately after, the woman stopped completely. She looked into the eyes of the man who had just accosted her.

A _filthy _Saiyan. She knew those cold-blooded brutes by simply the presence of them, but he also had the telling black hair and eyes alongside a primate tail.

She glared at the behemoth of a man in front of her before rebelliously slamming herself to the ground. As she sat on the ground, the women chained closely on each side of her fell as well, screaming as they tumbled.

Ashia continued to stare the man down with a daring glaze shining in her eyes.

"Go. to. hell, _monkey_." She growled.

The man instantly struck her across her face, hurling her into black unconsciousness.

* * *

Trunks marveled at the beautiful Earth beneath him.

He absentmindedly mulled over how the clouds uniquely swirled as a massive blanket covering the green and blue sphere. It felt extremely tranquil- an unfamiliar sight.

So _this_ was his other half.

He stared out of his ship's glass through the entire duration of landing.

"Lord Trunks. We will be disembarking the ship shortly," a soldier jolted him out of his enchantment, "Would you like for me to gather your prospective women while you head the resource accumulation?"

A tightness appeared in Trunks' chest.

He suddenly remembered the _real _reason he was sent on this mission.

Trunks firmly waved his hand at the man, "Yes, thank you. Our troupe should only take a few minutes."

The man kneeled to him before scurrying away.

This planet was one of Planet Vegeta's few colonies. Usually the empire would destroy insignificant planets like this but the Earth he had heard so much about from his mother had become the perfect planet for the Saiyan's agriculture, ranching and mining.

Keeping good on his promise, Trunks easily gathered a few ships worth of resources and returned to his ship within an hour.

"My Lord." a saiyan kneeled down to him as soon as he returned to the large ship, "I have your women prepared. After you select your few, we will depart back to Planet Vegeta."

He nodded as the Saiyan lead him to a room filled with shackled woman. _Undignified_ shackled women. The women were naked, beaten and bruised, and one even passed out.

The woman fell limp onto the floor. Only her wrists were held up as they were connected by the line of chains— held up by the women on each side of her. You could see on the friction on her skin where they had dragged her floppy body a good distance with the chains.

'_Is this the mercilessness he wants me to obtain?' _The young Saiyan thought to himself. He fought the urge to wince in detestation, '_I'm not sure I could take it farther.'_

He simply walked up to the poor woman.

She looked so calm.

She looked so _young_. Definitely not over 20 years old. Her pastel hair, not dissimilar to his own was a dusty rose of a pink, and sat dirty and stiff on her chest and back. He looked at her still face as he gripped her cheeks, observing every feature.

The woman's deep olive cheeks had accumulated a lot of dirt, and one of them seemed to be swollen. It was obvious that this woman was beautiful. Under the bruises and dirt hid a soft face with smooth skin.

Trunks let go of the woman's face softly, "Find out who damaged one of my prospective women and have them punished." he simply stated.

"Yes, sir." the soldier kneeled to him before scurrying out of the room.

Trunks knew that he was being watched. He had to put his foot down in every single opportunity that arose, and one of the biggest disrespects to a Saiyan is to damage another's property. It wasn't because he felt sorry for her. Or at least that's what he told himself.

Suddenly another large set of familiar footsteps entered the room.

"Sir."

Trunks cooly turned his body around, "Nappa." he retorted before even seeing the man.

"This lot of women is pathetic. This is the best that they can do for the royal family?" the large Saiyan scoffed, "These are hardly women. These are bags of chattering bones. That one can hardly stand!" He pointed to the girl Trunks was staring at earlier. She was slowly bringing her shaking form to stand.

Trunks lifted his eyebrows in surprise for a second. He was sure she was on the brink of death a few moments ago.

'_So she's_ _resilient.'_ He thought.

She didn't look as calm as she did before as she glared at the men with hatred.

"Let. these women _go." _The girl struggled to breathe through her loathing, "I am the one who destroyed it. If you're ready to humiliate someone- to kill someone. Kill me." She never hesitated with her words.

Trunks gave a quick glance to Nappa, who seemed intrigued by the girl's grit.

Suddenly both Saiyan's were taken by surprise as the woman launched herself towards them, shrieking in anguish.

The other women were yanked along with her and yowled in shock before Trunks easily caught the incoming girl. He twisted her arms behind her back and held her close to him with her back facing him.

The woman paused for a moment to think before throwing her head back.

Trunks was caught by surprise as his face collided with the back of her head, and he let go of the girl to take a half of a step back.

Nappa roared with laughter.

"She caught you by surprise, did she?" the large man teased, grabbing the woman by her hair and lifting her up.

She screamed and thrashed about as the other woman stared- horrified.

"Just kill me! I just wanted one good hit on you _apes_! I can die with no regrets now." she spat, still kicking her legs and scratching at Nappa's grip.

Nappa smirked at the the younger Saiyan, "She's perfect."

Trunks knew that this was exactly the kind of woman that the royal family was looking for, but deep down he had hoped that they wouldn't be able to find someone like her- someone they could publicly break down.

"Send them all to my quarters." Trunks ordered.

"I'm afraid I will not." The large man smiled insidiously.

"That was an order!"

He knew the older man's intentions.

"We found _the one_. You can put all of your energy into her. Prince Vegeta gave me orders to disallow you from wasting space on unqualified whores." He dropped the girl with pastel hair to the floor with a 'thud.'

Trunks twitched in astonishment, unable to respond. He simply turned and broke the wild girl from the rest of the chain and swiftly carried her out of the room as she screeched and thrashed about.

Ashia beat upon the man carrying her with her shackled appendages. She yelled a stream of curse words that didn't even quite meld as she was dragged out of the room.

She saw the women left behind chatter nervously. As the door closed she witnessed the large Saiyan man charge a beam of energy in his hand and point it to the women, causing them to scream in horror. The man carrying her slammed the door shut and she froze in her own screaming just in time to listen to the screeches of the woman behind the door. She felt the heat of the blast as the woman became eerily silent, and suddenly, Ashia felt death seeping into the stale air.

The girl threw her shaking fingers over her lips in shock.

Did he… _incinerate those poor girls. _

The back of her throat became dry.

_Why_? Why was _she _still alive?

All she ever wanted in life was to get one up on a Saiyan. She's lived under their boots from the day she was born. She finally got one good hit in. To someone important it seems. She was ready to face death.

Those women were not. They were not ready to die; yet here she stayed, like the roach she was, unable to die.

_She _might as well have killed those girls.

'_Why me... What could they possibly need ME for...'_

She began frantically searching over the man who carried her.

He seemed indifferent at a glance, but the longer she searched his face, the more apparent it became that he was at least slightly unsettled by the current events for some reason.

"You could have done something," Ashia said lowly as felt her eyes become hot, "You piece of _monkey_ shit! YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!" She continued to yell as she returned to beating upon the Saiyan.

Trunks looked around him as the young woman rained her fists onto him. In every direction of the hallways of the ships, he saw Saiyan's look at him with disapproving glances. They whispered to each other, probably about how unfit he was- how _human_ he was.

Infuriated and ready to restore a piece of himself, he unexpectedly discarded the woman from his arms. She landed onto the metal floor like dead weight.

The woman looked at him in surprise as she felt silent.

Her earthy eyes glossed over with a fiery ember as her face grew angry. Just as she was about to open her mouth to angrily heckle him, a smack tore across her face in the same spot as before. It wasn't enough to knock her out, but it was powered perfectly enough to send her face to the ground. She felt a set of strong hands grab her jaw and squeeze her face toward them. She looked straight into his cold, blue eyes. This was not the regret-filled face she saw before. It was almost as if he threw a mask over his face.

"Watch your tongue if you want to keep it!" he snapped at her, "You can still perform your duties without one." he warned before opening the door next to them and throwing her into the room.

The room was dark. Ashia had trouble focusing and differentiating the dark shadows as the man slammed the door closed behind them.

As her eyes finally adjusted she found the silhouette of the man who had brought her into the room.

He sighed and slid down the door into a seated position.

Ashia intuitively scrambled away from the man, shooting him an icey glance.

"Look." the man softly began, "I didn't want to hurt you. Just…" he trailed off, "Calm down a bit."

Ashia blinked in surprise.

_Her_ calm down?

"You just wiped out a dozen innocent women!" she accused, "I think you're the one who has some 'calming down' to do."

A silence followed that retort.

The man simply stood up and flipped a dim light on.

This was the first time Ashia could collectedly take in the man's appearance. He didn't look like the rest of the Saiyans. She would even have a hard time identifying him as one if it wasn't for his rigid features and primate tail wrapped around his waistline.

His eyes were blue and his hair- a soft lavender.

"Who are you?" She really wanted to ask '_what_' are you.

"I'm the Duke of Vegeta- Lord Trunks, son of Prince Vegeta."

Not expecting to get a direct response Ashia looked awkwardly around the room, "Okay…?" she replied slowly, "And… why did you bring me here."

'_To set an example.' _Trunks thought to himself.

Trunks simply walked to the bed and sat down, taking his shoes off.

Ashia grew irritable at his silence, "I said," she spat, bringing herself to stand, "_why _did you bring me here!" She was now standing in a defensive position.

"You might want to find a seat. The liftoff is pretty rough, especially if you're not used to it." He simply warned.

"Wha-"

Before the girl could finish her word she felt her weight drop to the floor as the force from liftoff glued her to the metal ground.

Trunks easily walked over to the girl and picked her up from the ground. He awkwardly stabilized her against his chest as they left Earth's atmosphere.

He tried as hard as he could not to look at her body, but simply the feeling of her warm tender skin against his chest brought blood to his face.

Even as she stood tense and uncomfortable in his grasp, she had a softness about her that he'd never seen on the women of Planet Vegeta.

Finally, the gravity of takeoff weakened.

Ashia threw herself away from Trunks, glaring at him.

She had noticed the increased pounding of his chest as she was pressed against him.

And she _most definitely _noticed his friend from the south becoming harder as she felt the hard warmth prod her pelvic area.

'_I'd rather die than feel his dirty monkey hands on me again_.'

Suddenly the wall to their right retreated down with a whirring whine, revealing a glass window.

Her glare slowly faded away as she gawked at the celestial scene before her. You could never understand the vastness of space from the Earth- but from up here….

She looked around at the different planets and vibrant dust clouds and felt her worries fade for a split second.

Trunks watched as the woman before him stood amazed. His eyes trailed down her long blush colored hair, to her finally slacked shoulders,

then the curvature of her protruding collar bone, to her smooth, round breasts. The nipple was a deep color, just waiting to be devoured like velvety chocolate.

He felt himself throb.

'_Okay… you can do this.' _ the young man thought to himself, '_If you do it now, then by the time you get to Vegeta, she won't have to endure so much suffering.'_

Plus.

A large part of him _really _wanted to in that moment.

Ashia continued to stare out of the window before she was suddenly scooped up.

"WHAT do you think you are DOING?" She screamed at him as she hopelessly tried to rip herself from his grasp. The man ignored her cries and threw her down onto the bed.

A twinge of fear pinged in Ashia's heart.

No. This was not happening. Not to her.

She tried to jump out of the bed but was grabbed by the shoulder and thrown back down.

Trunks roughly flipped her onto her stomach with one hand and Ashia felt him begin to take his pants off with the other.

"Get off! Get fucking off of me!" She growled as she wriggled under his heavy grasp. She managed to flip her upper body to face him as her legs still stayed trapped underneath him.

His eyes were darker than she remembered. His face was contorted like he was in pain.

She finally found the opportunity to flip back onto her back as the man used both hands to take his top armor off.

During the struggle, her already tangled hair had gathered wildly in front of her face.

Ashia threw her legs forward, meaning to kick the Saiyan in front of her. Instead, as she kicked against him, she was sent sliding backwards on her back, smashing her against the headboard.

She looked at the man at her feet. His hair gathered in sweat on his forehead, giving him an animalistic appearance. His eyes still seemed pained before a glimpse of something else shone in them.

He grabbed her feet and pulled harshly, bring her back under him.

They locked eyes.

Trunks looked deeply at the girl underneath him. There was no denying that he wanted her. His still growing form pressing onto her entrance verified that.

But…

In her eyes he no longer saw hate fueled anger.

He saw the eyes of someone who was looking at a monster.

_Disgusted_.

_Horrified_.

How was he able to do this if she layed horrified beneath him. Even if it's what was expected of him, he couldn't do it.

The man sighed sadly.

The human side of him subverted his Saiyan instinct to dominate...once again.

He slid off of the girl and plopped down onto the bed next to her to lay and stare at the ceiling.

Ashia laid frozen in shock for a moment before jolting herself off of the bed. She ran to the other side of the room and found the door.

"You won't be able to get out," Trunks warned, "not unless you have my exact fingerprint," the Saiyan gathered a blanket from the bed and walked over to the small sofa by the window.

'_Shit. A finger scanner? That will take me days to hack. It should take a week to get to Vegeta. I might be able to break it by then and find an extra pod to fly be back to Earth. Then we can contin-'_

"You can have the bed. Just don't try to kill me in my sleep or anything. I don't want to make another trip to Earth to get another one of you so soon." Trunks interrupted her thoughts. He threw the blanket over his face after plopping down on the couch.

Ashia felt a weird feeling rise in her chest. The girl slowly began to laugh. She hadn't genuinely laughed in such a long time that it sounded foreign.

Trunks gave her a glance as her laughter built.

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" She teased, "which Saiyan am I speaking to now? There seems to be multiple of you in there" She laughed. The stress was finally getting to her. She was amazed how she ended up with the universe's most inconsistent colonizer.

Trunks ignored her as he threw the blanket back over his face.

Obviously she was talking to the childish one.

Ashia paused in her laughter.

"This 'you' doesn't seem to talk much but… why do you need an Earth girl?"

"Our planet is low on slaves." He replied from under the blanket.

"Yeah," the girl chortled, "I'm not buying it. You wouldn't have let the bald Son of a bitch murder all those women if that was the case." Ashia angrily stepped toward Saiyan on the couch, "I take it you know who I am." She spat.

Trunks sat up slowly as a wave of curiosity hit him.

'I never even asked her her name.' He thought. It amazes him how his primal desires overshadowed his morality so powerfully even if it was only temporarily.

Before Trunks could get lost in thought the woman spoke up.

"My name is Ashia Hendrix, leader of the Fourth Rebel Contingent." she said proudly.

Trunks eyebrows furrowed as he tensed. _She_ was the 'Lady 0' that his home world feared so much?!

'Why? Why would they bring _her_?!'

His eyes widened in horror at the realization.


End file.
